Jashin's Priestess
by IcePrincessKitsuna
Summary: Nasiri just wanted to go hunting, but for her and 10 other villans that we now and love. There world is about to change...  Okay! i suck at summarys but please try it out. Rated M for exsessive swearing and love Scenes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my 2nd story hopefully I can keep my creative flow going unlike the last one. For people who don't like it please don't be too harsh, but I do love the feedback from people who enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Tobi would sssooo be able to kick anyone's ass.

**Different point of views or PoV.**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

***Sounds***

(Me speaking)

_Change of place or scene_

Now Onward With the Story!

Chapter 1

A lone girl was walking in the woods. She was tracking down a black bear armed with only her bow and arrows. Her name is Nasiri. There are not many things I can tell you about her now, but I will give you the basics. Nasiri is 22 years old. She has short curly black hair with red and violet streaks; also she has a set of emerald eyes. Nasiri has a run of the mill height and weight of 5.3 feet tall and 130 pounds, but do not underestimate her as some girly-girl who obsesses over boys. Her attitude could rival Sasuke's.

_Somewhere far, far away_

Sasuke was on the toilet when he suddenly sneezed. "Damnit someone must be talking about me."

_Back to the woods _

As I was saying all 130 pounds of her was pure muscle. She likes only a few things hunting, swearing, shooting at anything that was legal to shoot at, and The Akatsuki. How she came to loving said villains is another story for later for now her life and the lives of 10 others is about to change.

_Somewhere far, far away… again_

Somewhere in the land of the rain said 10 people were having a meeting. "I need one of you to setup the Eye of All Seeing no Jutsu." Said the leader of the group "Oh! Let Tobi do it, Tobi is a good boy!" from the person near the end of the table. He had already started to go through the hand signs when suddenly a man with red hair used his chakra strings to shake Tobi's hands. So instead of making a tiger sign it became a rabbit. This did not affect him in the slightest, but little did they know is that I am god in this world and in this world it has dire consequences. "Eye of All seeing no Jutsu!" yelled the Tobi. He started to smirk, but none knew of this because of the mask he wore. In the middle of the table instead of a demon eye popping up a rift started to form. This started a chorus of, TOBIS! Going around the room. "What in fucks sake did you do you ass brain!" yelled a man called Hidan. "If you damage this table Tobi you have to pay for It." said a man that had green, red eyes and stitches all over his body.

_Back- oh screw it you know what I mean_

**Nasiri's PoV**

I was just about to shoot the bear with a rat poisoned arrow when suddenly I got sucked into a rift of some sort. _"Well shit I hope that bear is hit by a truck."_ That was the last thing I thought before it sucked me to somewhere I hoped was a friendly place.

**Normal PoV**

Out of the rift popped Nasiri bow and arrows still raised. This of course scared the shit out of Hidan because said arrow was pointed 3 inches away from his head. "Holy fucking shit! Who the fucks are you!" he yelled at he girl. "Nasiri." She said as she lowered her bow, but when she looked around she finally noticed where she was and who she was surrounded by. The next moment Nasiri jumped on to Tobi and hugged him, "Oh my god! Tobi is such a good boy and he's cute to! This shocked everyone most of all Tobi who was blushing like mad, but no one could see behind his mask. He did not mind it though and hugged her back. But the surprises didn't stop there.

The next thing she did was hop on to Hidan's lap and sighed in his ear so only he could here "You can perform rituals on me ANY time." then licked his ear. Hidan's face went from white to red in a snap, but she did not stop, next on her hit list was Itachi.

When she got over to his seat she bowed and glared so evilly that leader winced "Itachi you lack…" the Akatsuki were prepared for the worse when, out of the blue in a super girly voice she said " meeeee!" and glomped on to him. At that Deidara started to laugh at poor Itachi's expense. Unfortunately for Deidara he was now next on the list. "Uh oh, un.' But Nasiri was on him like white on rice.

When she got to him she did no speak to him nor do anything unexpected. She lifted his right hand and put it to her lips. Instinctively the mouth on his hand opened and there the 2 tongues met and for a whole 2 minutes they stayed like that. Deidara's face got redder and redder as it got into a deeper kiss, until Nasiri came up for air and cooed "don't laugh at people when they are embarrassed Dei-Da-Ra."

There were 6 people left on her target list and at the top was Kakuzu (guy with green + red eyes and stitches or Mr. Moneybags). She walked up to him and said I a soothing tone "Guess what?" "What?" his voice full of dread _I bet she wants my money_. "I'm free." With that he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Ummm thanks Kakuzu-san, but I can't breathe!

Next to Kakuzu was Zetsu _why should I not fuck up his mind as well _Nasiri thought. As she skipped up to Zetsu he began to think it was a bad dream because he had eaten too many people that were high. "I have always wanted to be one with nature Zetsu-san." _Okay its official no more hobos before bed _and with that she kissed his cheek.

Only 4 more to go on her fan girl rampage and next up was Kisame; one of the 9 legendary swords men. She hope on Kisame's lap and took out her bottle of sake she always kept at arms reach and gave it to him. "I can tell you and me are going to be drinking buddies." She said with a laugh. "I hope so Nasiri-chibi." (Chibi = small in Japanese) He started to laugh with me. Next of course was Sasori of the red sand.

Nasiri walked up to him with a frown on her face "I have no comment for you Mr. Puppet guy because no matter what I say you will forever be a stick in the mud." All the Akatsuki joined in the laughter of her insanity.

The only two left were Leader/Pain and Konan since Konan was closer Nasiri went to her first. When she got to the origami users chair she bowed and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Does Pain-sama have any other piercing in or around the 'good' areas?" After the words left her mouth Konan when redder than Hidan in which answering here question. The last person to face her was Pain and Everyone when silent.

What would she say to leader? Would he let her get away? All these questions were going around the Akatsuki's minds. Nasiri put on her bravest face and went up to leader and dropped to one knee and asked "Will you let me join the Akatsuki Pain-sama?"

God that was too short. That took a longer time to come out with than I thought it would. The next chapter should be up soon. Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. Tell me what you think, but please Review. I like anything so long as it is not a totally bitch like for example: EEEWW YOU SUCK YOU SOULD NEVER WRITE AGAIN!11! Besides that I would love you guys to critic my writing

See you soon ChibiLuffyLover out :P


	2. The battle, the wolf and the meeting

Hey I back like I promised. Hope you like the second chapter and don't forget to R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did I would not be writing a fanfic now would I?

Now Onward with the story!

**PoV change**

_Thinking_

_Change of place_

"Talking"

***Sounds***

(Me speaking)

_Last Time: What would she say to leader? Would he let her get away? All these questions were going around the Akatsuki's minds. Nasiri put on her bravest face and went up to leader and dropped to one knee and asked "Will you let me join the Akatsuki Pain-sama?"_

_And now the thrilling continuation…_

**Nasiri's PoV**

"I hope I didn't scare you guy too much, but I have always wanted kick the buji's asses. Also I am a superior markswoman, who can also clean and cook. _God I hope they don't kill me, if they do who will be there to go shopping with Konan? _Pain-sama's voice cut into her thoughts "I will give you 3 seconds to get out of the room so we can discuses what to do with you or you can die right here right now. 1- 2- ***SLAM*.** That was as far as he got before I jumped on the table sprinted and jumped out the door.

**Normal PoV**

After Nasiri left everyone collected themselves except for Hidan and Deidera who were still too shocked to move. Konan was first to break the uneasy silence. "Ummm Pain-sama I think the woman killed Hidan and Deidera. Also it would be good to have another girl to talk to here and to go shopping with." "Tobi agrees with Konan, Tobi likes pretty lady and she can cook unlike Deidera-sempai who burns water." Tobi was excited that there was hopefully going to be a member to play with. "THAT IS IT! YOU ARE DEAD TOBI! ***BOOM*** "Oh great fucking Deidera brought out the fucking C-4 clay again and who the fuck will clean up the mess? Me! Cause you shit bags can't do it yourselves." Hidan began to pout in a corner. "Not if we get that Nasiri girl to become a member. She said that she could cook and clean." Ah yes! The Wise Itachi is here to bring a beacon of truth in this fog of insanity. (For people who don't know, basically Itachi came up with a good Idea) Everyone stopped to look at Pain for a decision. "She could be useful I guess- "YAY! Tobi will get Nasiri-chan and tell her the good news.

**Nasiri's PoV**

When I saw Tobi come out of the meeting room I tensed up. _What did they decide to do with me? I hope that my "little" fan girl attack did not scare them to badly especially Hidan. I can not believe in my semi-conscience, semi-insane state I licked his ear!_I felt the heat rise to my cheeks._I was hoping that he could teach me about jashinism too and about immortality._ Tobi ran up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Nasiri-chan! Pain-sama said that you could join the Akatsuki!" 'Ummm Tobi… Can't breathe here!" he leaped off of me and started to apologizing, but I stopped him before it got to bad. 'Its ok see, you just surprised me a little ok?" ***sniff* **"Okay, Tobi is a good boy!" I could feel a very anime like sweat drop rolling done my face._ What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

_Time skip 1 hour_

**Normal PoV**

Nasiri had been introduced to everyone and given the tour. Next on my new list of duties was to start dinner, but then Hidan came up to her. "Leader fucking wants you in the shitty training grounds okay Bitch?" "Thank you Hidan-kun for telling me now please get the fuck out of my sight you cock sucking monkey." And with that she walked away towards the training grounds. _Damn sexy and a tongue as foul as mine. She would be a fucking good Jashinist. _Hidan thought as he followed Nasiri to the training grounds.

When they got to the training Nasiri's gaze immediately went to Pain who was in the middle of the grounds and then to whole akatsuki who were there to. Also to Nasiri's surprise so was her bow and arrows. _I wonder why they were there. Did I have to prove my skill? If so who was my opponent?_ As if on queue Pain began to explain "You said you were an excellent markswoman. I want you to prove this, your opponent will be Hidan and also we also replaced your arrows with some poisoned and exploding one for an advantage." Hidan did not like this in the slightest "Fucking shit man! Why does she fucking get an advantage?" "Because you are a fucking immortal you stupid dip shit!" Nasiri clamped here hands over her mouth, but it was too late. Pain glared at her, Nasiri felt chills go up her spin. "Do tell us how you know that Nasiri-san?" _Well shit, this is not good now is it? _She quickly picked up her bow and arrows "Tell you what. If the foul mouth monkey can beat me I will tell you everything okay?" "Deal." And with that the battle was on.

**Nasiri's PoV**

I quickly jumped to the left, Hidan scythe barely missing me. Next I strung 2 arrows on my bow one red the other green. I figured since the colour would match the effect I shot the red one first. ***BOOOOM*** It hit Hidan strait in the eye and as I expected it exploded on contact, once the smoke cleared I could see the damage. _Holy shit I blew his eye out! I thought he would dodge it!_ Apparently so did the rest of the Akatsuki because I heard a collection of gasps behind me. Before I could ask if he needed help he got up. "Damnit that fucking hurt bitch! I hope you can fucking do that shit again." "I'm just getting warmed up you ass-hole." And with that I shot the poison arrow in his other eye. He screamed in pain but also in ecstasy. _Damnit I forgot he was addicted to pain. _He used his scythe to form a circle in the dirt with a triangle in it. "It's Time to finish this once and for all!" _Oh no! I can't let him get any of my blood. or else I'm so done for. _He came out of the circle he made and charged at me scythe in hand. I grabbed 3 red arrows and shot them at the same time while narrowly missing his attack for the second time. ***BOOOOOOM* **each landed on there target. One in the head, one in the heart and the last one hit him in the *cough* balls *cough*. ***SPLAT*** _EEEWWW! I got some of his blood in my mouth._ He howled in pain/ecstasy and started doing hand signs "BONE CAGE NO JUTSU!" The next thing I knew I was in a cage of bone that was coloured in the blood of the owner of said bones. I forced the vomit back down my throat. "Damn bitch. Most weaklings throw up at the sight of my bone cage." "So you admit that I'm strong then?" I said with a smile on my face. I could see the veins in Hidan forehead pop. "Fuck no!" He came at me scythe poised to kill, but before it could hit me I dodged it with a back bended. "Thanks for freeing me Hidan-chan" "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!" _Opps maybe I went to far._ _**Ya think you idiot!**__ Wait who the hell are you?__** I'm your conscience. **__Of course you are…NOT. __**You idiot pay attention to the fight or else we'll die!**_ But it was too late Hidan's fist had connected with my stomach and I went flying throw the air. When I landed it was on the jashin symbol, but I did not notice the changes that were happening because I was in to much pain.

**Hidan's PoV**

After I punched the bitch through the air she landed her ass on the ritual symbol. She tried to get up, but landed back on her knees. Once she started to cough up blood I was going to call Pain, but to my surprise she got up. "Holy fucking Christ what the hell happened?" She skin had turned black and on her face were the same white markings I have when I a doing a sacrifice to Jashin-sama. She looked confused at my out burst, but fucking shit man! _Why the hell had Jashin-sama chosen her?_

**Normal PoV**

Everything was at a stand still none moved or spoke. Nasiri after hearing Hidan's out burst wanted to know what had happened. "Why is everyone so quiet? Hidan what the fuck happened? WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Tobi was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Nasiri-chan, Tobi wants to know why you look like Hidan-sempai when he is performing one of his rituals." When he said this Nasiri got a terrified look on her face. Quick as a Kakashi eating food, she pulled out a small hand mirror to look at her face and gasped in shock. It was true she did look like Hidan. _What in the name of bull shit and fuck happened to me?__** Well seeing as you have swallowed his blood and you are on a jashin ritual circle I would say you are now a Jashinist. Congratulations (sarcasm hint, hint)! **__Shut the fuck up, are you fucking kidding me? __**I kid you not bitch. Also I would start to attack now.**__ AWESOME! _After her talk with herself Nasiri took one of her arrows and pointed it at her heart. "Fucking bitch, what the hell are you doing! It won't work unless you fucking ingest me fucking blood you dumb-ass!" "Oh, but Hidan-chan I HAVE ingested your blood and it tastes like shit." And with that she stabbed her heart with the poison arrow and killed herself.

**Nasiri's PoV**

_Oh god this fucking hurt so badly! But also it felt amazing, it was like when you are being hunted down in the forest and the adrenalin is pumping through your veins. I give this sweet sacrifice to you Jashin-sama._ Soon after I sent my prayer I fell unconscious with a blissful smile on my face…

_*Dream Space*_

_I woke up in a garden, 'I hope I did not actually die'. I stood up and walked over to the path. When I got there I noticed that all the flower bushes were red roses. "This is way too much like Alice in Wonder land. I-"I heard a rustle in the near by bushes and turned to look. Oh my god! Looking back at me was a pair of neon purple eyes. I backed away slowly, out of the bushes came a black wolf. I tried to back up more, but a wall blocked my way. "What the hell! I thought it was a garden not a prison!" I closed my eyes waiting for it to eat me when suddenly I felt a warm leathery tongue on my hand. "Interesting Soulace usually only come and lets me pat her once in a while. Maybe you truly are special. I open my eyes to see who is talking. Behind the wolf- I mean Soulace is a man clad in a dark robe. (Think of Voldemort from Harry Potter.). "Welcome to my garden Nasiri. I hope she did not scare you too a great extent. I need you for something." "Okay. First of all who the fuck are you? And second where the hell am I?" He chuckled darkly sending a shiver up my spin. "You sound just like him when he first met me. To answer your questions, my name you should now seeing as you did a sacrifice for me and secondly this is my garden, all you see in this world is mine. "Wait, you mean your Jashin-sama, but how? I thought you were a blood thirsty psychopath! Your not that bad at all- "YOU THINK I'M NOT FUCKING BLOOD THIRSTY? YOU FUCKING BITCH I AM MORE EVIL THAN THE SATEN HIMSELF!" Jashin had grown twice in size, also I could see his face. He had purple eyes like Hidan and the wolf; he had black skin with white markings on his face and blood red hair with black and white streaks. "Holy shit man I'm sorry I did not fucking know that. I mean come on you were completely fucking cool in the beginning. God Damnit I did not mean to insult you. I am so fucking sorry."_** *POOF***_ "My apologise Nasiri, but I can control my anger very well. Please do not anger me again; it would not be very wise." He had calmed down he was back to regular size and his face was once again hidden. "I am afraid we are out of time now, your new friends are eager to have you back." "But wait, I still have so many questions!" But it was too late the garden was getting blurry, Soulace was walking away with Jashin-sama and then everything went black._

Okay thank you guys for reading Chapter 2. Next time the chapter will be longer I swear on my grave. Also I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for her Weapons

Cross-bow that can re-load by it's self

Bow made out of chakra enhanced wood

A quiver (where you hold the arrows ) that can make any arrow you want. Like for an example fire arrow, poison arrow and maybe an ice arrow… well you get the point.

Or B + C

If you want to vote just review

See you soon ChibiLuffyLover out :P


End file.
